The present invention relates to medical sensors which include coded calibration information relating to characteristics of the sensor, and in particular to a connector for such a sensor.
An example of such an encoding mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,708. This relates to an optical oximeter probe which uses a pair of light emitting diodes (LEDs) to direct light through blood-perfused tissue, with a detector picking up light which has not been absorbed by oxygen in the blood. The operation depends upon knowing the wavelength of the LEDs. Since the wavelength of LEDs actually manufactured can vary, a resistor is placed in the sensor with the value of the resistor corresponding to the actual wavelength of at least one of the LEDs. When the instrument is turned on, it first applies a current to the coding resistor and measures the voltage to determine the value of the resistor and thus the value of the wavelength of the LED in the probe.
Another method of storing coded information regarding the characteristics of the LEDs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,877. This patent discloses using an EPROM memory to store digital information, which can be provided in parallel or serially from the sensor probe to the remote oximeter.
Other examples of coding sensor characteristics exist in other areas. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,715, assigned to Camino Laboratories, Inc., a number of resistors are used to provide coded information regarding the characteristics of a pressure transducer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,910 discloses another pressure transducer with a ROM storing characteristics of the individual transducer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,984 shows another sensor with digital characterization information stored in a PROM, which is read serially using a shift register.
Typically, the coding element is mounted in the sensor itself. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,643 shows the coding resistor mounted in the sensor element itself. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,003 shows the coding resistor being formed with a printed conductive material on the sensor itself.
In some devices, an electrical connector coupled by a cable to a device attached to a patient may include a coding element. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,199 shows an intra-aortic balloon catheter with a connector between the Catheter and the console. The connector includes a resistor with a value chosen to reflect the volumetric displacement of the particular balloon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,245 discloses a fiberoptic catheter with a module between the fiberoptic and electrical wires connected to a processor. The module converts the light signals into electrical signals, and includes a memory storing calibration signals so the module and catheter can be disconnected from the processor and used with a different processor without requiring a recalibration.